Luz (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Corridor | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Artist | Education = | Origin = Artificially evolved human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Carey; Clay Mann | First = X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 238 | HistoryText = Luz lived in the Corridor, a city constructed outside of normal reality by the Children of the Vault, that is tethered like a balloon to it's parent universe, Earth-616. An artist with behavioral problems, she resented being forced into the Angelfire project, which would use her and 29 other people to to supply the city with energy. She escaped the city and jumped into Earth-616, landing in Mumbai, India, where she was found by Magneto and the X-Men. The Children sent Sentinels after Luz, but the X-Men defeated them. Luz was taken back to Indra's parent's palace. However the Children tracked her and sent a squad to retrieve her. They defeated Magneto, Rogue, Anole, Loa, and Indra, and would have killed them. Luz used her light-bending power to switch places with Indra's intended fiance, Vaipala Rani, both taking the other's appearance. Vaipala, as Luz, promised to surrender herself to the Children if they would spare the X-Men's lives. The Children agreed and took her, Magneto, and Rogue back to the Corridor. There they intended to execute Rogue for killing Sangre and hook Luz and Magneto up to Angelfire, with Magneto's energy-based powers making him the 30th and final piece needed to complete the device. However, when the Children turned on the machine, it couldn't stabilize because Vaipala had no powers, and the Corridor crashed to Earth. Luz and the rest of the X-Men sneaked into the Corridor disguised as guards and rescued Magento, Rogue, and Vaipala. Luz volunteered to stay behind so the X-Men could escape and sever the Corridor's connection to Earth, sending it out into the extradimensional void. She was seen making a light painting for Paras, saying she would see him again. | Powers = Photokinesis: Luz can manipulate light to form different shapes. She can create light sculptures of people and animals, and was able to deconstruct a security light-net designed to stop anything larger than a fingertip by turning it into several balloon animal shapes. Her light sculptures will last a few days before fading. * Illusions: Luz can manipulate light to cloak herself and others in any disguise or completely hide from sight. Her disguises will match the motions of of the wearer, including complex facial expressions. These disguises can also be self-sustaining, continuing to exists even after the wearer is separated from Luz. * Light Speed: Luz can change her entire body into light and back again in order to travel vast distances in the blink of an eye. | Abilities = Despite a laid back attitude, she is very knowledgeable about advanced technology. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Photokinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Multilingual